When Two Worlds Collide
by eusticegertrude
Summary: When an unknown force whisks Annabeth and Percy away to a different world, they will do just about anything to get home. But as they learn more about this strange place, with people called 'benders', can they set aside their own wishes to help save a world that isn't theirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! New story guys! I am planning to do a lot of crossover stories. Hopefully this one will be to your liking.**

**It's going to be between Avatar: The Last Airbender and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Don't judge me. **

**Make sure you review!**

**The story is set right after the episode titled "The Southern Raiders" in Avatar, and right after the Titan War in Percy Jackson.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I Rick Riordan to you? Or the makers of Avatar: The Last Airbender?**

**Chapter 1: The Tornado**

Percy:

Annabeth and I were lounging on the beach, relaxing before dinner at Camp Half Blood and watching the sunset.

It was around a week after August 18th, my birthday, the day the Titan War had ended, and most importantly, the day Annabeth and I had started dating. Everything was going great, and I have to admit, it was easily the best week of my life.

The Stoll brothers pulled pranks, we sang at the campfire every night, and we played capture the flag.

New campers came to camp all the time, and now they all had a place to stay, thanks to my request for recognition. Rachel was our new Oracle of Delphi, and now she gave all the campers prophecies instead of a very old, dusty mummy.

All had been peaceful. Well, as peaceful as Camp Half Blood can get.

So anyways, Annabeth was sitting beside me, her head on my shoulder, our hands intertwined.

"So Seaweed Brain.." Annabeth asked me in a mischievous tone of voice.

I groaned. "Will you stop calling me that?"

She turned her head to look at me and smiled. "No."

I sighed. As much as I wanted her to, it would never happen.

"What then?" I asked.

"I'm just curious, I guess..." She said.

"What? What is it?" I pleaded, trying to use the puppy dog face.

"When did you first decide you liked me?"

That question stopped me in my tracks. I could feel my face going red.

"Umm... I'm not sure, exactly. I think I always kind of knew... but I definitely realized it last year. You know, Mt. St. Helen's..."

Annabeth's face turned pink. "Oh. Oh yeah."

Suddenly I had and idea.

"Well..." It was my turn to be mischievous. "That kiss wasn't nearly as good as it could have been. I think you need a little practice."

Annabeth raised and eyebrow at me, her gray eyes laughing.

She lightly punched my shoulder. "Seaweed Brain, that was almost smooth."

I shrugged. "I try."

"Well, I guess if you want to practice..." She leaned in towards me.

Our faces were millimeters apart when I heard something fairly out of the ordinary.

A roaring noise could be heard faintly in the distance, gradually getting louder.

I sat back and opened my eyes, head snapping towards the noise.

Annabeth sat back as well, looking disappointed.

"Why do we always get interrupted?" She complained. "And what is that noise?"

I squinted out towards the ocean, sure that was where the noise was coming from.

In the distance, I could see a large object coming towards us.

I stood up and walked to the edge of the surf, Annabeth trailing behind me.

Standing closer I could make out the object a little better.

"Is that...a tornado?" Annabeth asked.

As it came closer, I could see that it actually was a tornado coming towards us. It wasn't a waterspout. It had no water in it. It was completely made of whirling and buffeting winds.

How could a tornado move on water without becoming a waterspout?

"How is that possible?" I asked, my voice growing louder to be heard over the vortex closing in.

"I don't know!" Annabeth shouted. "But we need to get back to camp before we get sucked in! No weather can get into camp!"

She grabbed my hand and we sprinted towards the top of the dunes, which lead to the valley that housed Camp Half Blood. By now the tornado was almost on the beach, and I could feel the strong winds pulling at my back, wanting to suck me in.

I fought it, struggling to pull myself up the dune hill.

"Whatever happens, don't let go of me!" Annabeth yelled.

"Wasn't planning on it!" I yelled back.

Suddenly, I felt the winds against my back falter for a moment.

Annabeth and I surged forwards, quickly reaching the top of the dune.

A relieved smile spread across my face, sure that we were safe.

As soon as the smile appeared on my face, a ferocious wind, stronger than any I had felt previously, tore against my body and ripped Annabeth and I off the ground.

I clung to her hand as tight as I could, making sure that we wouldn't get separated.

I screamed, but I couldn't hear my own voice. The roar of the vortex was deafening.

The winds pulled us in all different directions, and then we began to spiral through the air, slowly making our way upwards.

I could tell that we were going towards the top of the vortex. What would happen when we got there, I wasn't sure.

Slowly, at the pace of water going down the drain in a bathtub, Annabeth and I were sucked upward. We finally made it to the top, and I felt a large amount of pressure as we teetered on the edge of the fall.

With a final whoosh, we were sucked into the middle of the tornado at a rate so fast I could feel the pressure in my ears dropping. In a split second, I slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke to the sound of waves on the beach and whispering.

Slowly, I stretched and sat up, groaning as I felt my sore muscles.

I looked around, expecting to see the familiar Poseidon Cabin around me.

It wasn't.

Instead, I was on a ground made of smooth stones, in some sort of courtyard. There was a building with walkways all around me.

However, that wasn't the fact that commanded my attention.

There was also six people, all dressed in extremely odd clothing, standing around me in a circle and staring at me like I had fallen from the sky.

Bewildered, I asked the only thing I could. "Who are you? Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter:) Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I've been really busy lately.**

**This chapter is from Katara's Point of View.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Leave me a review! Tell me what you think!  
**

**Katara:**

The day started off like any normal day for Team Avatar; training, training, and more training. Aang was working on honing his newly found firebending skills with Zuko, Sokka and Suki were in town, gathering supplies, and Toph was at the beach, trying to improve her sandbending.

I, instead of practicing my waterbending, was cooking the food for everyone to eat. Although nobody was helping, I really didn't mind. It gave me a little bit of breathing room and some time to think.

At the moment, Team Avatar was on Ember Island, hiding from the Firelord in his own house, a fact I found very ironic.

Zuko had told us that no one ever came here anymore, and it was the best spot he could think of to hide, so we followed his judgement.

It was fairly calm here. The waves crashed peacefully against the beach, and a small summer breeze drifted through the luscious landscape of our little secluded part of the island.

The peace was shattered suddenly by a loud noise, a noise I was sure the whole island could hear.

"OH MY GOSH!"

The voice, which I could tell belonged to Sokka, was pitched high in excitement. I rolled my eyes with resignation. Sokka had never been the subtle type.

"Guys! Guys! Come to the meeting place!" Curious as to what could get Sokka so riled up, I walked to our meeting place, the courtyard in the middle of the house. Aang and Zuko were already there, and Toph walked in right behind me.

Suki was standing beside Sokka at the fountain in the courtyard, amusement plain on her face. Sokka was bouncing up and down.

"What is it this time, Sokka?" I asked, partly annoyed and partly amused.

His blue eyes were shining with child-like excitement. "There's a play about us!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Aang exclaimed, a look of surprise on his face.

"Suki and I were in town and we found this!" Sokka held up a poster that showed a picture of a boy that looked somewhat like Aang and a boy and a girl that looked somewhat like Sokka and I.

"Is that...us?" I asked.

"Yeah! And they're putting it on tonight! We have to go!" Sokka yelled, his voice much too loud.

"Sokka, first of all, take it down a notch." Toph stated bluntly. "And second of all, what makes you think that going to this play will be such a good idea?"

"Well...it's a play! About us!"

"Is it going to put on by the Ember Island Players?" Zuko asked.

Sokka looked at the paper. "Yeah, actually, it is."

"Ugh." Zuko groaned, looking as dejected as usual. "My mother used to take us to see them when I was a kid. They butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every year."

"So should we go see it?" I asked, torn.

"Of course!" Sokka exclaimed. "This is the kind of wacky, fun-wasting time that I've been missing!"

"Okay, I guess a day at the theater couldn't hurt..." I said. "This could actually be fun."

Aang, who had been lying on his back on the side of the fountain as we were talking, suddenly sat up, squinting at the sky.

"What _is _that?"

I looked up at the sky to see what he was talking about. When I squinted, I could see two shapes getting rapidly larger, coming straight towards us. They almost looked like...

"Are those _people_?" Zuko exclaimed.

"Let me check! If they're people, I can save them!" I watched helplessly as Aang grabbed his staff and flew towards the falling shapes.

"What? What's going on?" Toph demanded.

"There are two people falling from the sky!" I told her, still in shock.

Aang had reached the two falling people in the sky, but I could tell he was having trouble trying to stop them. He kept reaching out his hand, but it was impossible to get a good grip.

As the distance between the ground and the falling people lessened, I started to panic slightly. What if Aang couldn't stop them in time?

Thinking fast, I used my waterbending to create a gigantic wave. It raced towards the house and I prepared to use it to catch the people.

However, before my wave reached the house, I heard a gigantic _WHOOSH!_ and a huge gust of wind hit the courtyard. The gust was so strong that it knocked everyone in the group off of their feet.

I landed flat on my back, with my feet sticking up in the air. As soon as I was able, I sat up and looked around to see what had happened.

I could see the two people who had been falling lying on their backs in the center of the courtyard. Now that I could study them up close, I was surprised by my findings.

The two people were a boy and a girl. The boy had dark brown hair, almost black, that was wild and unruly, almost like Zuko's. He was wearing an odd assortment of clothing that looked nothing like any clothing I had ever seen before. His pants were blue with an odd texture, and they were cut short so they only came down to the space right above his knee. His shirt was made of and odd material that was bright orange.

The girl was more of a novelty to me. She was wearing the exact same clothes that the boy was wearing, but she looked nothing like the boy did. Her face was rather delicate, but something in the face made me feel as if she were stronger than she looked. The surprising thing about the girl was her _hair_-I had never seen anything like it! It was a beautiful golden color, like the sun's rays had reached out and given themselves to her. Her golden locks were sprayed around her head, curly like a princess'.

Both the boy and the girl were tanned and toned, like they were used to roughing it. They both were unconscious.

"They're both unconscious!" Aang said beside me. I jumped; I hadn't even realized that everyone else had gathered around the boy and girl.

"But who are they? Where did they come from?" Suki asked, looking confused.

"Do you really think that anyone here can tell you that?" Toph's biting, sarcastic reply was hardly surprising.

"It really doesn't matter where they came from, Suki." I told her, shooting Toph a pointless look,"What matters is helping them if they're hurt." As I talked, I bent my water onto my hands and used my healing abilities to make it glow.

I moved towards the girl, but before I could reach her, she gasped, opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Where am I?" She demanded, looking at us all. "And who are you?" Her eyes were a rather unsettling stormy gray.

"Um...Hi, I'm Aang." Aang replied, a little hesitantly. "I'm the Avatar."

"The Ava-what now?" The girl asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The Avatar. You know, the Great Bridge between both worlds, yada yada yada, and all that?" Sokka butted in.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." The girl told us, her face blank.

We all looked at Toph, wanting a confirmation. Her face showed surprise.

"She's not lying."


End file.
